pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Wei Tang Brothers
|image = Cheung= |-|Hu= |-|Jin= |fullname = Cheung Hu Jin |born = December 24, 1998 (Aged 26)Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 34 Shanghai, China Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters |died = January 8, 2025 |causeofdeath = Crushed by Otachi |citizenship = Chinese |family = Lui Wei (???) |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = 5' 11" |weight = 167 lbs |academy = 2015 |occupation = Jaeger Pilots |rank = PPDC Ranger |affiliations = Pan Pacific Defense Corps |number = R-XWEI_559.20-I |strike = Hong Kong Shatterdome |pilot = Crimson Typhoon |partner = (see: birth name) |command = Marshal Stacker Pentecost |appearances = Pacific Rim |noncanon = Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization |actor = Charles Luu Lance Luu Mark Luu |voice actor = Takahiro Miyake (JPN Dub)duvallon: Wei Triplets voiced by Miyake Takahiro }} Tang Wei Cheung (唐炜祥, Tang Wei Xiang), Hu (唐炜虎, Tang Wei Hu) and Jin (唐炜龙, Tang Wei Long), alternately known as the Wei Tang BrothersStacker Pentecost: "...Piloted by the Wei Tang Brothers. Triplets. Local lads." and Wei Tang ClanLuu Triplets talk about their roles on Pacific Rim are triplets and former street fighters. They were Rangers in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps and the pilots of Crimson Typhoon before their deaths in 2025. History Early Life The Weis are former street fighters who have fought the Kaiju several times and became local heroes in China. Their personal dragon symbol is found all over Hong Kong. In 2015, they joined the Jaeger Academy to become Jaeger pilots. Pan Pacific Defense Corps. The Weis assist the Pan Pacific Defense Corps with their extensive knowledge on the Jaeger's systems, weapons and deployment strategies.Pan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome The brothers are famous for their use of the signature "Thundercloud Formation" in battle against the Kaiju. They have successfully defended the Port of Hong Kong against Kaiju attacks a record of seven times. Hong Kong Incident The Weis are airlifted from the Shatterdome in Crimson Typhoon to help defend Victoria Harbour from two category IV Kaiju, Otachi and Leatherback. Herc and Chuck Hansen are ordered by Marshal Stacker Pentecost to defend the coastline, not wanting to risk Striker Eureka's destruction. The Weis and the Kaidonovskys in Cherno Alpha move into position to engage Otachi. The Weis are the first to spot Otachi and immediately activate Crimson Typhoon's triple saw blades in the "Thundercloud Formation" after the Kaiju knocks them over with its tail. The triplets wound Otachi several times with the Jaeger's blades. The Weis grapple with Otachi. Using a handstand maneuver, they rotate Crimson's lower body in a 180-degree turn and use the momentum to throw Otachi over to Cherno Alpha. The other Jaeger takes advantage of the creature's weakness and begins pummeling the dazed Kaiju. As the triplets move to assist Cherno Alpha in eliminating Otachi, its tail grabs Crimson's Conn-Pod and crushes the head, killing the Weis in the process. The body of Crimson Typhoon sinks to the bottom of the harbor. Personality Cheung, Hu and Jin are tight-knit brothers and the only pilots or triplets to successfully establish a three-person Drift together.Pacific Rim They display full support of Mako Mori's desire to become a pilot and her critique of Raleigh Becket. They do not trust Raleigh, however, especially after his failed Drift with Mako. Cheung, Hu and Jin are considered by Stacker Pentecost to be the best pilots under the Hong Kong Shatterdome, and prior to the Double Event, they were undefeated in their defense of China.Pacific Rim: Commentary with Guillermo del Toro Trivia *The Triplets screen time lasted approximately three minutes. *Charles, Lance and Mark periodically switch roles throughout the film. *Crimson Typhoon was originally intended to be piloted by Chinese quadruplets. However, Guillermo del Toro realized this was asking too much. He was amazed when identical triplets were found. *According to the Luu brothers, Crimson Typhoon's pilots were originally American women. However, Travis Beacham states they were originally intended to be Chinese women.Travis Beacham: Crimson Typhoon's original intended pilots *According to one of the Luu brothers' facebook post, there was a deleted scene involving a confrontation between the Chinese Jaeger team and the newly arrived Russian team at the Shatterdome. The result of the confrontation was never revealed.Luu Brother's Photos *In an additional commentary for ''Pacific Rim hosted by , Travis Beacham mentions that the the Wei Tang Brothers were originally female clones in an early draft of the script.Travis Beacham Records a New Commentary for ‘Pacific Rim’ *The names on Wei Triplet's team jackets reads as such: "煒虎 (wei hu)", "煒龍 (wei long)", "偉祥 (wei xiang)"Luu Brothers Interview *According to Travis Beacham "Tang" is a component to the triplet's family name, "Wei".Travis Beacham: The Wei Tang's As such, their names would likely be arranged as "Tang Wei Cheung", "Tang Wei Hu", and "Tang Wei Jin". *Travis Beacham confirmed that neither the Weis nor the Kaidanovskys survived the fight in Hong Kong.Travis Beacham: Did Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha's pilots survive? *In the novelization, when Stacker Pentecost describes the cranial damage to Crimson Typhoon's Conn-Pod, it is suggested that at least one of the Weis might have survived Otachi's attack by swimming out while it was submerged, but none of them reappear.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, page 224 Gallery Notes References }} Category:Rangers Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Articles with Subpages